Second generation: Life with a daredevil's love
by fantom fiction
Summary: This is the spinoff to Daredevil life of love. It's about Damien as he's is growing up. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Hey guys. Back for round two? Well, hope you enjoy. If you don't, then I will hunt you down like an animal and skin you alive. Haha, just kidding. I'm a pacifist. Anyways, like it. Especially those who were following my first story, Daredevil life of love. Look at me, I'm rambling on and on. Well, enjoy story number two.**

It was a beautiful day in Mellow brook. The sky was perfectly clear. It was the middle of summer vacation. A sixteen year old teenage boy awoke to the beautiful sunshine flowing in through the window. His name was Damien. He had black hair that he recently cut so that his bangs hung right over his eyes and the back of his hair reached down to the half point of his neck. His most noticeable feature, was his eyes. They were a very bright shade of green. He got up and walked downstairs, his hair was a big mess of tangles. When he got into the living room, his dad, Kick Buttowski, was reading the newspaper. "Well, I would say good morning sleeping beauty, but..." Kick said referring to Damien's hair. Kick was Damien and Delilah's father. He always wore his new jumpsuit with a 'v' shaped formation of blue stars running from his shoulders to the center of his stomach. he never wore his helmet any more and his hair was spiked and brown. "Well at least I can manage my hair." Damien said. "Oh, that's cold." Said Kick. No matter what he did to it, Kick's hair always ended up spiked. They heard a noise behind them and turned to see Delilah walking into the living room. Delilah was Damien's sister. She had golden hair, like her mom Kendall, and had bright blue eyes. "Good morning." Delilah said. She walked over to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Damien followed. "So, how are you and Thorson doing?" Damien asked. "We're doing good. If you weren't spending so much time with your band you would know." Delilah said. She didn't sound annoyed, but not exited either. "Well, I'm sorry that I love music. But I still hang out with you guys." Damien replied. "I know, I was joking." Delilah said smiling. "That's mean." Damien said with a smile. "Eh, I try." Delilah said. They laughed and went out into the living room to eat their cereal.

After they ate their cereal, Damien said, "Well, I have to go to band practice." He got up, went upstairs to get ready and came back down. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a design that looked like a green ink blot on his right shoulder. He was also wearing jeans with holes in the knees. His under shirt was a very bright green, almost the same shade as his eyes. "Well, goodbye guys." He said walking into the garage. "Wait, Damien." Delilah said. He turned and she said, "Could you take me to Thorson's house?" "Hmm, yeah okay. Hop on." Damien said referring to his motorcycle. He bought his motorcycle just two years before. It was black with a bright green zig-zag across each side. Delilah was still scared of riding a motorcycle. "Okay." Delilah said. She got on behind Damien and held on around his stomach. Damien started the engine and rode off, but slowly because Delilah was with him. He was going down the street, around the corner, three blocks down and turned another corner to reach Thorson's house. Him and his parents recently moved. "Thanks Damien." Delilah said. "No problem. Have fun. Damien rode away and Delilah went to Thorson's house.(A/N: This story is called "Second generation: Life with a daredevil's love" for a reason. This story will be mostly about Damien because there's more to write about him.)

Damien reached his best friends house and also his band's drum player. "Damien, what's happenin'?" His friend said. Pretty good Sean he said to his friend. Sean had brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. "Nothing much, where's Zack and Jake?" Damien asked. "Present." Jake said walking into the garage with Zack. Jake was the bass player and Zack was the guitar player. Jake had black hair like Damien except it was a bit longer. He was wearing a black shirt and green shorts. Zack was wearing a yellow shirt with a rainbow on it. He was also wearing yellow shorts. Zack was blonde. "Hey guys, so are we going to try and make a song?" Damien asked. "Well we said we would just yesterday." Sean said. "Yeah, let's do it."

After a few hours, they came up with the words and chords for each of them and they were ready to try it. "Okay, it's finished. Shall we try it?" Everyone nodded. They started the song with the bass.

(Another one bites the dust by Queen)

Let's go

Steve walks warily down the street  
With his brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine guns ready to go  
Are you ready hey are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat yeah

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own  
Are you happy are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat look out

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone_  
_  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust

Hey

Oh take it - Bite the dust bite the dust  
Hey Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust, ow  
Another one bites the dust hey hey  
Another one bites the dust heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy  
Ooh shoot out

There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down  
But I'm ready yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust yeah  
Hey I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Shoot out

Damien stopped singing and the band members all high fived. "That was awesome. Nice singing Damien." Sean said. "Thanks. That was awesome." Damien said. "Do you want to go to the kareoke shop? People would probably be entertained if I get up there and do some singing." Sean suggested. "Dude, we all know you're the worst singer here, but okay. Let's do it." They walked out and started towards the kareoke shop.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. It was definitely a good first chapter. By the way, if you did catch the hint of the song, it was "Another one bites the dust" by Queen. If you didn't know, then that's just sad. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Uh oh

** Fantom fiction here. I know it's been a while, but I was caught up in my other stories. hope you like it.  
**

Damien and the group walked down to the karaoke shop. When they got there, Damien went up to the DJ and asked to sing a song. The DJ said that there were like ten people in front of him, so it would be a while. "Okay." Damien said. He walked to the table. When he sat down, he saw Sean looking through the playlist. "Man, all of this is all whiny trash by people who sing about wanting a girl, sounds like a fun night." "Again, dude. You're like, the worst singer of all of us." Zack said. "Oh, haha." Sean said sarcastically. "I'll have you know, I'm a great singer. I just don't want you guys to know it." "Yeah, and I'm the king of Italy, and Damien and Jake are lottery winners of the forty five million dollar jackpot." Zack said. "I'll prove it." Sean said. He went up to the DJ, slipped him a twenty, and got up to sing. "This song, goes out to the three people right there at that table. Enjoy."

(This song is called, "Paul Rivere" by the Beasty boys) A/N: Pour one out for Adrock who died of cancer.

_ Now here's a little story I gots to tell,  
about three bad brothers you know so well.  
It started way back in history with Adrock, MCA and me, Mike D._

_I had a little horsey named Paul Revere._  
_Just me and my horsey and a quart of beer._  
_Ridin' cross the land, kickin' up sand._  
_Sheriff's posses on my tail cuz I'm in demand._  
_One lonely Beastie I be,_  
_all by myself without nobody._  
_The sun is beatin' down on my baseball hat._  
_The air is gettin' hot, the beer is gettin' flat._  
_Lookin' for a girl, I ran into a guy._  
_His name is MCA, I said "howdy", he said "hi."_

_He told a little story that sounded well rehearsed._  
_Four days on the run and now he's dying of thirst._  
_The brew was in my hand, and he was on my tip._  
_His voice was hoarse, his throat was dry, he asked me for a sip._  
_He said "Can I get some?"_  
_I said "You can't get none."_  
_I had a chance to run,_  
_but he pulled out his shotgun._  
_Quick on the draw, I thought I'd be dead._  
_He put the gun to my head and this is what he said:_

At this point, Damien got up and started singing.

_"My name is MCA, I got a license to kill._  
_I think you know what time it is, it's time to get ill._  
_So what do we have here?_  
_An outlaw and his beer._  
_I run this land, you understand, I've made myself clear."_  
_We stepped into the wind, he had a gun, I had a grin._  
_As if this story's over, but it's ready to begin._

_"I've got the gun, you've got the brew._  
_You've got two choices of what you can do.  
It's not a tough descision as you can see._  
_I can blow you away or you can ride with me."_  
_I said, "I'll ride with you if you can get me to the border._  
_The Sheriff is after me for what I did to his daughter._  
_I did it like this, I did it like that._  
_I did it with the whiffle ball bat._  
_So I'm on the run, the cop's got my gun._  
_Right about now it's time to have some fun._

Now, Zack was up and singing.

_The King Adrock, that is my name,_  
_and I know the fly spot where they got the champagne."_  
_We rode for six hours then we hit the spot._  
_The beat was-a-bumpin' and the girlies was hot._  
_This dude was starin' like he knows who we are,_  
_so we took the empty spot next to him at the bar._  
_MCA said "Yo, you know this kid?"_  
_I said I didn't but I knew he did._  
_The kid said, "Get ready, cuz this ain't funny._

Now, Jake was up, he started singing the last part.

_My name is Mike D and I'm bout to get money."_  
_He pulled out the jammey, aimed it at the sky._  
_He yelled, "Stick 'em up!" And let two fly._  
_Hands went up and people hit the floor._  
_He wasted two kids that ran for the door._  
_"I'm Mike D and I get respect._  
_Your cash and your jewelry is what I expect."_  
_MCA what with it, and he's my ace,_  
_so I grabbed the piano player and punched him in the face._  
_The piano player's out, the music stopped._  
_This boy had beef, and he got dropped._  
_Mike D grabbed the money, MCA snatched the gold._  
_I grabbed two girlies and a beer that's cold._

After they finished, everyone cheered. They walked over to the table and Damien said, "I can't believe all you had to do was slip him a twenty and he let you sing. I'm going to try that." He walked over to the guy, slipped him a twenty, and the guy said, "I guess you can sing." "Thanks." Damien said. He walked on stage and said, "This, is for the table right over there, hope yalls like it."

(This is called, "Finally Friday" by George Jones) A/N: In loving memory of George Jones who died two days ago at the age of eighty one.

_I got a hundred dollars smokin' in my billfold_  
_ I know I oughta save it but it's burnin' a hole_  
_ Right through my pocket and into my skin_  
_ Come Monday morning I'll be broke again._

_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I'm free again_  
_ I got my motor running for a wild weekend_  
_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I'm outa' control_  
_ Forget the workin' blues_  
_ And let the good times roll._

_ I got a little sugar baby down the road_  
_ She's sittin' on a radio and rockin' on roll_  
_ We'll dance up a storm and later all night_  
_ We'll be workin' on doin' all the wrong things right._

_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I'm free again_  
_ I got my motor running for a wild weekend_  
_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I'm outa' control_  
_ Forget the workin' blues_  
_ And let the good times roll._

_ - Instrumental -_

_ Monday, I'll be hurtin with my head in a vice_  
_ Tuesday, I'll be wonderin' if I'll ever survive_  
_ Wednesday and Thursday, I'll be slowly tunin' in_  
_ Friday, I'll be revin' up my motor again._

_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I'm free again_  
_ I got my motor running for a wild weekend_  
_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I'm outa' control_  
_ Forget the workin' blues_  
_ And let the good times roll._

_ It's finally Friday_  
_ I got my motor running for a wild weekend_  
_ It's finally Friday_  
_ Forget the workin' blues_  
_ And let the good times roll... _

Damien finished and people cheered. "Looks like it's my turn." Zack said.

(This is called, "Knocking on heaven's door" by Guns N' Roses)

_Mama take this badge from me_  
_ I can't use it anymore_  
_ It's getting dark too dark to see_  
_ Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_ Mama put my guns in the ground_  
_ I can't shoot them anymore_  
_ That cold black cloud is comin' down_  
_ Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_ "You just better start sniffin' your own_  
_ rank subjugation jack 'cause it's just you_  
_ against your tattered libido, the bank and_  
_ the mortician, forever man and it wouldn't_  
_ be luck if you could get out of life alive"*_  
_ Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

"Thank you Mellowbrook!" Zack said. "You know what that means Jake." Damien said. "Fine, I'll sing." Jake said. He went on stage and a song started.

(This song is called, "Wanted dead or alive" by Bon Jovi)

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive

When Jake finished, there was applause, but there was also a gun shot. Damien turned his head and he was looking straight into a barrel of a magnum revolver, behind the guy, was a woman with a bullet hole through her chest. "Don't move Damien, I don't want to shatter that pretty little head of yours." The guy said. Damien recognized the voice. "Spencer?"

**Dun Dun Dun! Hope you liked it. That's right, Spencer is back. Any ways, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am terrified to say, this story will be discontinued, but I give anyone permission to restart it as long as you give me some credit. Sorry, bye.  
**


End file.
